


The Five of Diamonds - The Pilot Job

by angelholme



Series: The Five of Diamonds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: After learning that a transatlantic aeroplane is going to be robbed and then crashed into the ocean, Draco, Pansy, Hermione and Luna agree to take on the job of preventing that from happening.Which given that none of them can fly a plane proves harder than they thought it would be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: The Five of Diamonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838281
Kudos: 14





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Hermione Granger (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> The A-Team was created by Stephen J Cannell and Frank Lupo.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> While this isn't a cross over with The A-Team, it would be really foolish and more than a little dumb for me to deny where the inspiration for the story came from.
> 
> The format will be "TV show" style - a teaser, a three act show and an epilogue, with each episode an individual story but part of a larger arc (unless it is a two part story - which might happen sometimes). 
> 
> The plot will be revealed over time, so there might be questions that are unanswered for a while - spoilers :)

Mark Skinner walked down the street, then tilted his head back and shaded his eyes. Staring up at The Tower, he blinked, then gave a faint smile.

"I have to admit" He said to himself "It is as impressive as she said it would be" He gazed at it for a few moments longer, then he continued walking down the street, occasionally stopping to rub the top of his leg.

xoxox

Five minutes later, he turned into the McDonalds at the end of the road, and walked over to table. Lowering himself into a seat, he let out a sigh of relief then looked up at the counter. 

"I didn't think this through" He said to himself.

"Didn't think what through?" A voice said at his shoulder, and he looked up to see a tall woman with long blonde hair and shining blue eyes looking down at him. 

"It was a longer walk from the car park than I realised" He said "And now that I've sat down I'm not sure I can stand up again just yet" She looked at him curiously "War wound - it isn't usually this bad but sometimes it flares up" 

"Ah" She nodded "Well - stay put, Mister Skinner, and tell me what you want" He smiled, and pulled out his wallet, but she waved it away "It's on me"

"Thank you" He smiled again "Just a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake"

"Fries?"

"No - thank you. Not a big fan of the chips in this place" She laughed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" She said, then she walked over to the counter. He put his wallet back in his pocket, then he took out a small pad and a pen and put them down on the table. 

A few minutes later, the woman returned and put a tray down. 

"One cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake" She said "Plus a few napkins - the drink is kind of runny"

"Thank you, Miss....." 

"Meyer" The woman sat down and took her own burger, fries and drink off the tray "Sophie Meyer" She paused "And thank you for meeting me. I'm hoping you can help me, because otherwise......" She looked around then lowered her voice "Otherwise a lot of people are going to die"

"I can't make any promises - we have some experience in doing unusual things but every situation is different" He paused "So - tell me what we're facing, and I will tell you what I think"

"Here?" She looked around.

"A crowded fast food place where everyone is minding their own business and no one is paying any attention" Mark shrugged "The cameras are owned by a private organisation, as opposed to the local authorities, and no one stares here longer than they have to" He smiled "If you were going to hold a meeting, where would you do it?" She looked back at him, then nodded.

"In a week's time, there is going to be a flight from Heathrow to La Guardia - 12:42pm. It is carrying five very expensive paintings. I am part of a six person crew that is going to steal those paintings then bail out over the ocean. We can fence them for maybe eight or nine million" She paused "And - to be honest - I had no problem with that"

"But now?"

"Last night I overheard two other members of the group" She closed her eyes "They're going to shoot the pilots and dump the plane into the ocean. They will blame the attack on terrorism because it turns out that the new British Ambassador to America is also travelling on the plane" She looked up at him "I have no problem with stealing - I am pretty much a career criminal, Mister Skinner - but mass murder and terrorism? That's beyond the pale"

"So you want us to stop the robbery and save the lives of everyone on the plane?" He asked.

"Yes" She said.

"So why not turn the group in yourself?"

"Because they know who I am. They know my family, my friends" She rested her hands on the table "I am not a nice person, but my family and friends don't deserve to be killed for my sins" He stared back at her, then smiled.

"I'll have to talk to my associates, but I think that I can provisionally say we will help you" He paused "So - if you could just give the details of the flight again?"

xoxox

Forty five minutes later Mark walked back past The Tower and up into the main shopping district of the town. Looking around, he walked off into a side alley, then came to a halt at the end of it. 

He looked around again, then slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out a long thin piece of wood. He slowly waved it over himself, transforming from a young man with brown hair and blue eyes into a young man with silver blonde hair and grey eyes. 

"Looks like we have our first clients" Draco said to himself, then turned on the spot and vanished. 

xoxox

**from Home Of The Angel Productions**

_Two members of Dumbledore's Army and two spies working undercover. Four decorated mages pivotal in bringing down Voldemort and The Death Eater army._

_After the war, they were arrested and convicted of crimes they didn't commit. They promptly escaped and disappeared into the muggle world._

_Realising they would need resources to prove their innocence, they earned a living as soldiers of fortune - helping the helpless, giving a hand to the underdog, preventing others from suffering their fate._

_So if you've got a problem, if no one else can help you and if you can find them then maybe you can hire The Five of Diamonds._

**Gemini Studios presents**

**THE FIVE OF DIAMONDS**

_Starring_

Hermione Granger as "Commander",  
Luna Lovegood as "Sunshine",  
Draco Malfoy as "Bambam"  
&  
Pansy Malfoy as "Duchess"

**Episode 1 : The Pilot Job**

 _with_ : Sophie Meyer, Willard Montague, Jake Moore, Olivia Giovana, Ellory Masters, Oliver Zachery and Jason Smalls


	2. Part 1

He reappeared at the end of a nondescript street, and glanced down at the sign stuck on the wall at the corner.

"I can't believe this is where Potter was raised for the first ten years of his life" He said under his breath, then he set off up Privet Drive, slowly changing his hair colour to a dark shade of red. He had always thought it was a little excessive, but Potter's relatives had apparently moved back here a few months after the war ended and there was a chance they were in touch with The Golden Boy again, so the group had decided better to be safe than carted off to hell on earth. 

He turned the corner of Privet and Maple, then crossed the road and walked up to Number 5. Pushing the gate open, he walked down the path, feeling only a very slight tingle as he walked through the bounds of the fidelius charm. 

Entering into the house, he hung his jacket up on the hooks by the door, extracting his wand and slipping it into his trousers, then he walked through into the lounge where he found three young women waiting for him.

"Welcome back, sweetie" Pansy said, smiling up at him "How'd it go? Do we have our first customer?"

"I suppose that is up to all four of us, but from what Miss........." He scrunched up his eyes for a moment "..... Meyer told me, I think we should probably take the job" He pulled the notepad out of his back pocket, then walked round and sat down on the sofa next to his wife.

"According to Miss Meyer, she works in a group of six thieves" He said "She makes no bones about that - she is quite honest about what she does. And a week from today they are going to rob a plane over the Atlantic ocean to steal five rare paintings that they can resell for millions" 

"From a plane?" Hermione asked "That's...... bold"

"She implied they are good at what they do" Draco shrugged "And stealing from a plane is a good plan since no one would expect it" He took a deep breath "But there's a problem"

"I was hoping" Luna smiled "Because I know we need to make money but I am not sure I'm up for out and out crime" She paused "At least not yet"

"Miss Meyer has no problem with the theft - she is a career criminal and has made her peace with that - but it seems two members of her crew have decided that to cover up the theft of millions of pounds worth of art they are going to crash the plane" He saw Hermione's eyes widen "I admit I don't know how many people fly on planes these days, but I would imagine it's a lot?"

"Between three hundred and four hundred, including the crew" Hermione said darkly "Imagine the first five years at Hogwarts - or imagine The Hogwarts Express exploding on the way to school" They all fell silent for a moment.

"Can't we just stop the......" Pansy started, but Draco shook his head.

"Miss Meyer has family, friends - if we prevent the flight from taking place, or have the six members of the group arrested before the theft takes place then she is worried there will be reprisals against them" He glanced at the pad on his lap "We have to be on the flight when it takes off, and either stop the theft then, or let the theft take place and prevent the flight from crashing" He paused "If we take the job, of course" Hermione stared at him then rolled her eyes.

"You are very cute, you know that?"

"I do actually know that" He said with an amused smile.

"You tell us that four hundred people are going to die in a plane crash and then suggest we could just sit back and watch it happen?" She arched her eyebrows.

"We are fugitives" He shrugged "Killers, thieves and traitors all - desperate criminals on the run from the law. Keeping out of this would be our best move" Hermione stared at him, then shook her head.

"If you really thought that, why did you and Pansy come to us and tell us about the attack on the primary school? Why did you agree to keep Luna and me informed of your father's actions and the actions of his..... friends" Draco blushed.

"Okay - you've got me" He smiled, taking Pansy's hand "I don't think we should sit by and let four hundred people die just so six thieves can get rich" He paused "So - we take the job?"

"We take the job" Hermione looked at Luna and Pansy, who both nodded "So - who wants to learn how to fly a plane?" They exchanged glances, then Pansy shrugged.

"Okay" She said "I'm always up for a little fun. I mean - how hard can it be?"

xoxox

"I can't learn to fly a plane" She said two hours later, holding up a flight manual "It's ludicrously complicated" She waved the book around "How do muggles learn how to do this? I couldn't do this in a year, let alone in a week!"

"Okay" Hermione smiled "We'll find another way to teach you" Pansy stared at her, looking slightly suspicious. 

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Because unlike us Hermione has seen someone flying a plane, and she figured you'd never learn how to do it in a week" Luna said, walking over to join her girlfriend "And have you ever known my most beloved not to have a back up plan or several?" Pansy stared at both of them, then rolled her eyes.

"There are times when I really hate both of you, you know?"

"We know" they replied in unison.

xoxox

"So I know you three probably haven't been to a major airport before - or probably any airport before" Hermione said as the four of them slipped on their jackets "So let me just give you a run down" She zipped up her coat then turned to face them "Airports have a lot more security than most places. Banks have a lot of money, so they have guards and cameras and so on, but airports have tens of thousands of people coming and going every day, and they put them into small metal tubes where it is far, far easier for any one of them to kill the rest of them" She saw the expressions on the faces of her friends.

"That might not have come out the way I meant it - sorry" She grinned "But my point is the security at major airports is higher than you can imagine, and higher than you've ever seen. Think Gringotts. Think Ministry during the war. We can use magic but only very small scale. And be careful - there are far more security cameras than you can imagine"

"Okay" The other three nodded.

"I know I sound like I am being overly cautious, but I would hate to get caught on our first time out"

xoxox

An hour later, Hermione and Draco walked through the airport disguised as twin brother and sister.

"So where are we going?" Draco asked.

"The airline is Midvale Airways" Hermione replied "So our first stop is their customer desk. Once there we are going to see if we can find a way to convince the computer that the four of us are booked on the flight"

"Convince?" Draco arched his eyebrows.

"One way tickets to America can be upward of four hundred pounds - until we get paid we can't afford to spend one and a half thousand to do this job" Hermione replied "And if we have the tickets when the flight takes off then they are unlikely to question us"

"Oh" Draco paused, then shrugged "I suppose fifteen hundred pounds is cheaper than a new plane"

"That was my thinking as well" She smiled, then she pointed to the left "Yonder"

xoxox

Luna and Pansy - dressed as cabin attendants - walked through the airport and into the pilots' lounge. Glancing at the photograph in Luna's hand, they looked around the room, then walked over and sat down at a table on the right.

"Two orange juices please" Luna smiled up at the waitress, then they looked over at the man sat at the next table. 

"Willard?" Pansy asked, and the man turned and looked at her "Willard Montague? Is that you?" He looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry......Miss...."

"Mrs Abbott" She replied "Toni Abbott. I used to fly Midvale a lot before I moved to Flightways" Willard stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry - I am still drawing a blank" He said.

"Oh - no worries" She waved her hand "I understand there are a lot of cabin attendants on a flight and you fly a lot of flights in a day" She smiled "I just wanted to say hi is all"

"Of course" Willard smiled, then turned back to the book he was reading. 

"Did you get it?" Luna asked, but Pansy shook her head.

"Unless I can find a way to keep his attention more, reading his mind is going to be impossible" She replied in a whisper.

"Okay" Luna nodded "Give me a moment"

xoxox

Draco leaned against a pillar, looking around the airport at the masses of people milling around, while Hermione - now under an invisibility cloak - stood next to the Midvale Airways desk casting a low-level modification spell. 

_"The tickets will be booked in the names of Patricia O'Sullivan, Isabel O'Sullivan, Belinda Towers and Fred James" Hermione had explained as they walked through the concourse "I will have passports made up in those names by the time we are ready to fly"_

He heard very quiet whispering, but was trying not to pay attention since the last thing he wanted to do was make anyone look his way. 

xoxox

Luna and Pansy - now disguised as tourists - walked back through the airport.

"So we need to find a way to get the pilot somewhere where we can read his mind and get the knowledge out of him" Luna said in a casual voice, then she stopped and let out a high pitched squee "They have cookies!" She bolted over to a concession stand, leaving Pansy staring after her.

"I swear it's like being mother to a hyperactive five year old" She shook her head, then walked over to where Luna was ordering a six pack of cookies "Sure you've got enough sugar there, sweetie?"

"You know what my Pookie is like" Luna replied "Not a big fan of these things, so I only get to have them every so often. Thank you" She said to the woman behind the counter, then turned to Pansy and held out the box "Want one?"

"Well yes, obviously" Pansy rolled her eyes and took a chocolate chip cookie out of the box "I'm not stupid" She took a bite out of it, then gave a little moan "Oh Mer......cy me that is a good cookie" Luna sniggered.

"Nice save, Mary Jane" She giggled, then she put the box away and they started walking through the airport again.

xoxox

"And we're done" Hermione whispered "I'm going to walk to the ladies, then meet me over at the Build a Bear shop"

"You can create a monster........" Draco started, then trailed off, staring across the concourse "........ never mind"

"I really need to teach you more about this world" Hermione said, and he could almost tell she was rolling her eyes "Back in moment"

"Yes, dear" He said, then he glanced at his watch before pushing himself off the pillar and wandering off down the concourse. A few moments later he caught sight of Pansy and Luna walking the other way towards him, but paid them no attention as they walked past him. 

"Oh she won't be happy" He said under his breath "Three cookies? Surely that breaches some kind of rules about sugar?"

"Damn right it does" Hermione said, walking up beside him "And she will suffer a suitable punishment when we get home tonight" She smirked as Draco blushed "Oh you are far too easy" She slipped her arm through his "So - would you like to see how we create stuffed monsters in this world, brother of mine?" Draco tilted his head to one side.

"I was thinking I could get Duchess a present, given all she's going to be doing for us pretty soon" He looked at her "Please?"

"How can I resist an expression like that?" Hermione smiled.


	3. Part 2

Hermione and Draco walked out of the airport and over to the short stay car park, then climbed into the back of the car where Luna and Pansy were waiting. 

"Well - we now have four tickets for the flight" Draco said "Thanks to Commander, we are booked on the 12:42 from London to New York which is currently destined to end up at the bottom of the ocean" He paused "Doesn't entirely sound like the best way to spend Valentine's Day if you ask me, but we do what we have to do"

"We know going in that this would be an adventure" Luna said "And it will be a Valentine's Day unlike any other"

"Plus I have a present for my sweetie" Draco held up a bag with the Build A Bear logo on it "For you, my lovely wife" He handed the bag to Pansy, who smiled.

"Unfortunately I'm not sure I entirely earned this yet" She said, glancing at Luna. 

"You do understand the idea of a present, right?" Draco smiled.

"Sunshine and I couldn't get Mister Montague to sit still long enough to get the information we need" Pansy continued "So I still don't know how to fly a plane"

"Okay - that is going to be a bit of a problem" Draco admitted "But we are four smart intelligent women and we can figure out this problem" Pansy laughed, while Hermione and Luna both grinned.

"You've got him well trained" Luna said "And we each had an idea about how we can get the information but....... they both have some risks"

"Oh this I can't wait to hear" Hermione said "But for now I think we should go home - if we spend too much time around here we're going to attract attention"

xoxox

"So cute!!" Pansy stared at the Pilot Bear Draco had bought her, then she hugged it against her "I will love it always" Draco smiled.

"Then my job here is done" He leaned back in the chair "So - what ideas did you come up with for getting the information out of Mister Montague?"

"Well......" Pansy said "I had the idea that we kidnap him, hold him prisoner, strip mine his memory and then wipe his memory so he forgets all of us"

"I like it" Draco said "Quick, easy - we can get all the information we need with very little hassle" He realised Luna and Hermione were staring at them with identical expression of scepticism "But I think our friends here have doubts"

"You want to kidnap someone?" Hermione said.

"And hold them prisoner?"

"While we subject them to repeated legilimency spells?"

"Before they have to fly an international flight?" Luna finished.

"You don't think that will end badly?" Hermione stared at them.

"I know there are some risks, but the alternative is a little more..... time consuming and risks not getting all the information" Pansy said, looking at Luna "Tell them"

"Mister Montague is single, so I am pretty sure he'd be willing to go on a date if he is approached the right way by someone who is young and cute" Luna glanced at Hermione "He's seen me and Duchess already, and we'd need to be able to concentrate on getting the information out of him"

"You want me to ask him out on a date?" Hermione arched her eyebrows.

"He lives near here - about half an hour away - so we could set up a date at a local restaurant. Then Bambam and Duchess sit at the table next to you so Duchess can read his mind, and I sit the other side and I can do it as well. Plus you can read it while you're on the date" Luna looked at the others "I'm hoping that between the three of us we can get all the information we need, then when we get home we can share all the information we have"

"And what if Mister Montague falls in love with me, or at the very least wants another date?" Hermione frowned.

"First - falls in love with you?" Luna laughed "Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

"Well - you did" Hermione pointed out.

"True, but I am a unique and remarkable woman" Luna replied "And second - he's going to be going on a date with Clara Clayton, a young woman with red hair and green eyes who he will never see again" Hermione blinked.

"At some point we're going to stop using names from fiction, right?"

xoxox

"Miss Clayton?" Hermione turned, letting her skirt flare slightly, then smiled as Willard walked up to her.

"Mister Montague" She nodded "It's very nice to meet you" 

"You too, Miss Clayton"

"Clara"

"Willard"

"Shall we?" Hermione gestured to the door "It's a small place over the pub Macho Grande"

"Over Macho Grande?" Willard quirked an eyebrow, and Hermione couldn't help smirking.

"No" She said with a fake sad expression "I'm not sure I'll ever get over Macho Grande" They both stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing "Not a lot of people get that joke any more"

"The old ones are the best" Willard replied, then he opened the door "Shall we?"

xoxox

Draco and Pansy - disguised as Carl and Lisa Brown - watched as a waiter escorted Hermione and Willard over to the table next to them. 

"Would you like a drink?" The waiter asked.

"Just a pepsi for me" Hermione said "I have to drive home"

"A white wine please" Willard smiled "I live just down the road so I decided to walk"

"I'll return with your drinks and to take your orders" The waiter smiled, then turned and walked away. 

Pansy smiled at Draco, then looked over his shoulder, staring into Willard's eyes. 

xoxox

Luna walked up the stairs and into the restaurant and paused at the reception area. 

"Table for two please" She said.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, but I decided to come anyway" Luna smiled, then - when the waiter simply stared at her - she rolled her eyes "So I am pretty sure this is why I had to give up the stand up comedy gig" She shrugged "Yes - the table is under the name Star" The waiter looked down at the list in front of him then looked up again. 

"If you'd like to follow me, Miss Star"

"Miss Moon" She replied "I am meeting a Mister Star - blind date. My first in a long while. I am kind of nervous. Maybe you can tell. Can you tell? I talk a lot when I am nervous" The waiter smiled.

"If you'd like to follow me, Miss Moon" He said, then lead her to the table next to Pansy and Draco. 

"Thank you" She said "Could I have a whiskey sour please?"

"Of course, m'am" The waiter nodded, then turned and walked off. Luna took a deep breath, then looked over at where Willard was animatedly explaining the finer points of flying over the ocean to Hermione. 

"This might be easier than we thought" She said to herself, then she stared into his eyes. 

xoxox

An hour later, Luna dropped her head into her hands, then sighed and got the attention of the waiter.

"Could I have the check please?" She asked "I am starting to think that my date isn't going to turn up"

"I'm sorry, m'am" The waiter said apologetically.

"I am pretty sure it's not your fault" Luna smiled, then she dropped some money on the table "Thank you - despite my crappy date I have had an interesting evening" She stood up "I will recommend this place to my friends" She smiled again, then walked out of the restaurant. 

xoxox

She walked down the steps and out into the open air, then took a deep breath. 

"I probably shouldn't have drunk those four whiskeys" She said to herself, then she pulled a pill out of her pocket and swallowed it.

"Euch" She shook her head "Wow - that tastes like the arse end of a dead skrewt" She closed her eyes and counted to ten, then she looked around, and walked over into a side alley. Turning on the spot, she vanished. 

xoxox

She reappeared in the back yard of Number 5, Privet Drive, then swayed a little.

"Well - my true love did warn you about taking the pill and apparating" She blinked, then held her hand up to her mouth "Oh dear" She rushed inside the house, flinging off her jacket, then dashed upstairs and into the bathroom where she waved her hand and made the toilet seat fly up. 

A second later she was on her knees, throwing up into the toilet bowl. 

xoxox

"I had a lovely evening" Hermione said as she and Willard walked through the car park "I will call you tomorrow"

"I can't wait" He smiled, then he took her hand and kissed it "Good night, Clara"

"Good night, Willard" She said, then turned and walked over to her car. 

xoxox

She arrived home twenty minutes later, and walked in through the front door.

"Hi honey, I'm......" She called out, then saw Luna's jacket lying on the floor "That's not a good sign"

"What's not a good sign?" Draco asked as he and Pansy walked in through the back door. 

"Honey?" Hermione called out again "Luna left before we did and her jacket is just thrown on the floor - you know how tidy she is. Does that sound like her? LUNA?"

"Stop shouting" A quiet voice came from the landing and all three of them turned and bolted up the stairs to find Luna leaning against the wall, looking very pale.

"Oh sweetie" Hermione sat down next to her and pulled Luna's head down onto her shoulder.

"Remember the anti-drugging pill you developed? To make it safe to apparate after being drugged?" Luna said in a quiet voice "It works very well but the side effects are pretty appalling" She closed her eyes "I've spent the past twenty minutes throwing up and now I want to die"

"Oh love" Hermione put her arm around Luna "You can't die - not before we know if you have any information about flying the plane that Pansy doesn't" Luna laughed.

"I promise you - if Pansy tries to get inside my head now, I am going to throw up all over her" She said "If you give me two hours, I will sleep and the side effects should wear off"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then looked at Pansy "Give me five minutes and I'll put my girlfriend to bed then you can poke through my brain for whatever you want" Pansy smiled.

"I'll be downstairs" She said, then looked at Luna "Feel better, sweetie - and I am really grateful for all this"

"I know" Luna said "But next time can someone else do the getting drunk and being stood up part?"

xoxox

Ten minutes later Hermione sat opposite Pansy. 

"Okay - you know how this works" Pansy said "Relax, and focus on earlier tonight. Remember what Willard was thinking and what you learned from him" Hermione took a deep breath, steepled her fingers together then stared into Pansy's eyes. 

A moment later she found herself inside a castle in her mind. She walked up to the main foyer and pressed a button marked "DRAWBRIDGE". There was a loud rattling sound, then the front gates opened and she saw Pansy stood at the other side of the entry gates.

"Evening" She said "Come on in and I'll show you around"

xoxox

Two days later they arrived at the airport in four new disguises and walked up to the Midvale Airways desk.

The check-in staff processed their tickets and gave them their boarding passes, then sent them through security. 

"Miss Meyer, yonder" Draco - disguised as Fred James - nodded over to the corner where Sophie Meyer was sat. 

"Any idea who the other people she is working with?" Hermione - in the skin of Patricia O'Sullivan - looked around. 

"I know there are five others" Draco replied "But she didn't give me their names or a description" He sighed "We're going to find out on the plane"

"Wonderful" Pansy - masquerading as Isabel O'Sullivan - rolled her eyes.

"Could be worse" Luna - going under the name Belinda Towers - pointed out.

"It could?" Pansy asked.

"We could be on this flight going on holiday and having no idea this was going to happen" Luna shrugged. Pansy stared at her, then shrugged.

"Good point" Pansy laughed, then they fell silent as the tannoy burst to life announcing that they could board the plane.

"Here we go" Hermione said quietly.

xoxox

An hour later - half an hour into the flight - Hermione and Luna looked around. 

"Do you think she told us about the wrong flight?" Luna asked in sotto voce "Because so far it's been very quiet"

"EVERYONE STAY QUIET!" A voice bellowed through the cabin and they turned to see a man holding a machine gun striding up the left hand aisle. A moment later a woman holding a similar gun strode up the right hand side. 

"I guess we got the right flight after all"


	4. Part 3

_"EVERYONE STAY QUIET!" A voice bellowed through the cabin and they turned to see a man holding a machine gun striding up the left hand aisle. A moment later a woman holding a similar gun strode up the right hand side._

"My name is Sophie" The woman said, standing at the head of the cabin "And if you all stay quiet then you will all get out of this alive. But if any of you try to stop us, or rush us, then we will have no hesitation in killing you" 

"There is some property on this plane that is ours, and we have come to reclaim it. Once we have done that we will leave you alone to continue your flight" The man added "Let us do our job and we will leave you alone to enjoy your flight and the rest of your holidays" He waved his gun around "Interfere in work and we will make you sorry"

"They seem to be quite serious" Draco said from halfway down the plane.

"Quite" Pansy nodded "Should we let them continue with their work? Or are we going to interfere?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Draco replied. They closed their eyes, then a moment later they opened them again "Commander wants to meet me in the back of the plane, near the ladder to the cargo hold" He stood up, leaving an image of his disguised self sat in the seat behind him "Take care, sweetie - I'd hate to lose you"

"I'm going to meet Sunshine at the front of the plane" Pansy replied, standing up then glancing down at her disguised doppleganger still sat in the seat "And I will do my best - I'd hate to be lost"

xoxox

Hermione - leaning against the rear toilet door - watched as a man and a woman tore back the carpet at the rear of the plane.

"There's the lock for the hatch, Jason" The woman said "We should be able to drill through it pretty simply"

"I know, Ellory" Jason nodded "But we have to wait until the Ollies have dropped the plane down, otherwise we risk damaging the cargo" He paused "Or crashing the plane before we get off it, which would also be a little counter productive I guess"

"I know, I know" Ellory pulled a drill out of the bag she was carrying, and switched it on. Giving it a few whirls, she leaned back against the counter top "I guess we wait"

xoxox

Pansy and Luna watched as a third pair - another man and woman - walked up to the cockpit door, and the woman knocked.

"You can open the door, or we will open it for you" She said in a firm tone. For thirty seconds, nothing happened.

"The hard way it is" She sighed, then she pulled out a small, snub nosed pistol and pointed it at the lock. She fired four times, and a moment later the door swung open. The man walked past her and into the cockpit.

"Good afternoon. My name is Oliver Zachery. We want something from your cargo hold, and we have been paid a lot of money to get it" He said calmly "So this can go one of two ways - either you take the plane down to four thousand feet, or we shoot you in the head and we do it ourselves" Pansy bit her lip, but kept silent. She glanced at Luna, but Luna shook her head slowly and sadly.

"You've told us your name" The pilot said "We know what you look like" He swallowed then took a deep breath "Why would you let us live?"

"You know - that is a good point" The woman said, then she raised her gun and shot the pilot, then the co-pilot "Get their bodies out of the way" She yanked the pilot's body out of the seat while Oliver moved the body of the co-pilot "Okay - take that seat and just sit there. If it goes well, I shouldn't need your help" She strapped herself into the seat, glanced over the controls, then reached out and flipped off the auto-pilot.

xoxox

Luna walked back down the length of the plane, avoiding the two members of the team watching over the........

"I suppose I would call them hostages" Luna thought, then she continued into the back and walked up behind Hermione.

"Don't react sweetie" She said in a calm, soothing voice "They've taken the cockpit and shot the pilot and co-pilot. They're dropping the plane to four thousand feet. Duchess is watching over them. I'm going back to the cabin to ensure they don't go on a rampage" Without waiting for a response she turned and walked back into the cabin and looked around, then walked up to the middle of the area before sitting down in one of the door wells.

xoxox

Hermione watched Luna go, then turned back and braced herself against the back of the plane as it suddenly started to dive. 

She closed her eyes as the cabin filled with panicked screams, but kept herself braced against the back of the cabin.

xoxox

Pansy - sat in the navigator's chair - watched as the woman - who she now knew was called Olivia - plunged the plane down for thirty seconds then levelled out. 

She then flipped the PA switch and - with a smile at Oliver - clicked the speak button.

"This is your captain speaking. We're now cruising at four thousand feet. This will be our altitude until we're done, at which point I will return control to your regularly assigned pilots and you can continue your flight to New York. As my colleagues said before - if you stay quiet and don't interfere, we will be done shortly and no one has to die" She flicked the button off then looked over at Oliver.

"Do you think they believe us?"

"Who cares?" He shrugged "By the time they realise what's happening we will be on a boat and it will be too late to do anything about it" 

xoxox

_"......no one has to die"_

Ellory and Jason looked at each other, then Ellory smiled and placed the drill against the cargo hatch and started drilling. 

Ten minutes later, they lifted the cover off, and then Ellory lowered herself down into the hold. A moment later, Jason followed her. 

Hermione looked across at Draco, then she stared down into the hatch to check it was clear before dropping down into it. Draco followed her a few seconds after that. 

xoxox

Luna watched as Sophie and Jake patrolled the cabin, resisting the urge to leap up and tackle the pair of them. 

She knew that Hermione had a plan, and that there was a better than fair chance of it working, but she also knew the longer this thing went on, the longer there would be a chance one of the passengers would try to do something "heroic"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to think calming thoughts.

xoxox

"Here" Jason called out, and Ellory walked down the hold to join him. She pulled the five paintings out from the rack "Do you have the protective bags?"

"I do" Ellory nodded, then walked over to the other side of the plane and rifled around inside one of the other racks before pulling out five large plastic containers. She walked back.

"Okay - place each painting in one of these, then seal the top up before folding it over and sealing it again" She said. 

"I know" Jason rolled his eyes.

"I know you know, Jay" Ellory stared at him "But each of these are worth more than our lives, and if we damage them then our buyer is going to find us and kill us in the most painful ways possible" She paused "So forgive me if I want to make sure we get this right" Jason smiled.

"I have no urge to have my eyeballs fried in garlic and served up on a bed of wild rice" He said "You can trust me to get this right" 

As he turned to pick up the first bag, Hermione slipped past him and up to the five paintings. She quickly pressed a magical tracker against each of the frames. 

She ducked back and watched as he gently picked up the first painting and slid it into the first bag, then sealed it before resealing the top of it again.

"Does that meet your approval?" He asked.

"It does" She nodded "Lets get the other four done and then we can get off this hell-bound plane"

Hermione and Draco watched them seal the rest of the four paintings up, then stood aside as they carried the five paintings back and lifted them up and out of the hold. 

"Okay - I think we're going to have to let them take the paintings" Draco said "We can track them wherever they go and I think we'd be better served staying here to help keep the passengers calm once we start trying to land" Hermione looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"If you can stay in the cabin, I'll let Sunshine and Duchess know" She said.

"Okay" He glanced up at the hatch "We should go before they start locking it down again"

"I don't think they will" She replied "If they're going to ditch, why would they bother?" They both walked back to the hatch and saw she was right "Give me a boost?"

xoxox

"Sophie, Jake - tell the others we're ready to go" Ellory called, then she and Jason carried the paintings across to the rear entry door. Resting the paintings up against it, they leaned against the cabin wall.

xoxox

"Oliver - we're ready to go. Olivia - make the announcement then set the autopilot" Sophie said. Oliver got up and walked out of the cockpit. Olivia flicked the PA system on again and pressed the speak button.

"This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your safety belts and remain seated. There may be some turbulence in a few moments - it will only last for a few minutes as we swap over pilots. Thank you for flying con-air and we are grateful for your patience" She flicked off the PA then dialled the autopilot to fly straight and level. 

"Time's up" She smiled, then bounded to her feet and out of the cockpit. 

xoxox

Luna watched as all six members of the gang walked down to the rear entry door, then she took a deep breath and braced herself against the door.

xoxox

Hermione and Draco both took a deep breath and braced themselves against the cabin walls. 

xoxox

"Three. Two. One. NOW!" Sophie pushed the door handle down, and the cabin door flew open. A second later it was ripped off its hinges and it flew off into the sky. 

As the cabin was filled with screams, each of the members of the gang except Ellory took hold of one of the paintings then jumped out of the plane. Ellory turned and looked at the plane, then jumped out after the other five. 

"Three. Two. One" Hermione counted down, then she nodded to Draco. 

"PROTEGO MAXIMUS" They bellowed together. Their voices were drowned by the sounds of screaming in the cabin, but a moment later the gap left by the door was covered by a pale, almost translucent shield.

As the air stopped rushing out, the sound of screaming faded. 

A moment later, Luna, Hermione and Draco faded into view and rushed up through the cabin. 

"QUIET!" Luna shouted - her voice magnified by the wand at her throat. The entire cabin fell silent almost at once, and she smiled.

"Thank you" She said at a more reasonable volume "My name is.... well - you can call me Zelda. I know you are all scared, but I promise you - we are here to save you and we will get you all home. Just remain calm and stay in your seats"

"How are you going to do that?" Someone asked.

"We have someone in the cockpit who can fly a plane. She's going to bring us back up to our proper cruising altitude to ensure our safety. And then - and I realise this might not be what some of you want to hear - turn as around and fly us back to the nearest airport we can get to" She paused, expecting a few shouts of disagreement, but none came.

"Go check on Midna" Hermione looked at Draco, and he nodded "We'll keep an eye on everyone here"

xoxox

"How's it going, Midna?" Draco asked as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair. 

"I learned a lot but this is kind of scary" Pansy replied without looking over. The plane was flying upwards, passing through a layer of clouds, and he could see she was gripping the control yoke so tight her knuckles were white. 

"Just remember that around three hundred and fifty people are counting on you, and once we get over dry land you'll probably take another two or three hundred people with you if you crash" He said in a light voice. There was a pause, then she snorted in amusement. 

"I really hate you sometimes you know" She said, but he saw her hands relax a little and the tension bleed out of her face.

"I know" He smiled "So any idea where we're going to land?"

"I'm thinking Dublin" She said "I know it's not Britain but given it's an emergency I don't think they'll refuse us" She paused "Speaking of which........." She turned a dial and pressed a communication switch "This is flight 867 from London to New York declaring an emergency. Dublin control? Can you hear me? This is flight 867 from London to New York declaring an emergency......"

xoxox

Luna and Hermione walked up and down the aisles of the cabin, occasionally talking to some of the passengers. 

"This is your new new captain speaking" Pansy's voice came over the PA system "Since you should all be in your seats with your seatbelts fastened and your tray tables in their upright positions I shouldn't have to ask you to do all that, but we are about to start our descent into Dublin International Airport" She paused "I know this isn't where you were expecting to be, but I have it on good authority that you will be transported to Heathrow once you have been processed, and quite honestly and the sooner we get the plane on the ground the happier everyone will be" There were a few nervous laughs. 

"So - if you would all like to take a deep breath and think happy thoughts, we are going to start our descent...... now" As the PA clicked off, the plane started to dip downwards. 

xoxox

Draco alternated his gaze between watching the approaching runway, and watching Pansy's eyes flicking around the cockpit checking on all the controls.

"Six hundred, five hundred, four hundred, three hundred, two hundred....." She said to herself then stopped counting "Brace yourself" She said then took a deep breath. 

A few moments later, the plane bumped on the ground as first the back wheels, then the front wheel touched down. 

She pushed the throttle down, accelerating along the runway, then slowly eased back bringing the plane to a halt halfway down. 

"We aren't stopping at the gate?" Draco asked.

"Emergency landing" Pansy shook her head "And we need to get out of here now" She shut down the plane and then stood up "We don't want to be seen here - too many questions"

"Okay" Draco stood up and followed her out. 

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen - as you can see, we have landed" Hermione announced "The emergency services are on their way, so if you will all wait in your seats, they will be here shortly" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Draco and Pansy lurking in the front of the cabin. A moment later, they both faded into nothing as they turned invisible.

"We are just going to open the other rear door so they have easy access" Luna added "So if you will excuse us" She and Hermione strode down the aisles and vanished into the rear of the plane, where they both became invisible as well. While Luna opened the other rear door, Hermione cancelled the shield spell on the missing door. 

"One by one" Luna whispered, then stood still as Draco levitated her down to the ground. Then she levitated each one of her friends from the plane to the runway one after the other.

They walked off down the runway, then turned and watched as the fire-engines, police cars and ambulances raced up to the plane. 

"So how are they going to explain a plane landing without a pilot?" Pansy asked.

"Magic" Luna said "Duh!"


	5. Epilogue

"Continuing the on-going mystery of Flight 867" The newsreader said "A plane that took off from London yesterday afternoon, bound for New York but landed three hours later in Dublin in mysterious circumstances" 

Ellory looked up from the book she was reading and stared at the television. 

"The plane was returned to Dublin after a hijacking over the Atlantic ocean. However the hijackers - a group of six men and women - reportedly got off midflight by jumping out of the plane wearing parachutes. Then a group of three women and one man took over control of the plane and promised the passengers they would 'get them home safely' - a promise that was fulfilled as the plane was flown back to Ireland and landed in Dublin despite the fact it was missing a door"

She continued to stare at the screen, colour draining from her face.

"However the mystery deepens because while the plane was landed safely and - according to all reports - very well, when the emergency services and airport authorities boarded the plane there was no trace of the second group who had saved the lives of the remaining 348 passengers. The bodies of the original pilots were found - both with single gunshots to the head - but despite statements from multiple passengers there was no evidence that any other people had been on the plane. It was - according to the airport authorities, as well as the police - as if the plane had landed itself" The reporter smiled.

"While that is, of course impossible, we here at Channel Four news are very grateful to the mysterious team who landed the plane and saved the lives of the passengers. We consider them heroes, and hope someday they can be properly rewarded for their actions"

Ellory switched off the TV then looked over her shoulder.

"The plane didn't go down" She said, and Jason nodded.

"We have to move. Everyone knows what we look like - the police could be on their way"

"Oh - I wouldn't worry about the police" A voice came from beside his ear, then all the lights went out. Jason waved his arm around, but couldn't feel anything. A moment later he felt a twinge of pain in his side, then everything went black. 

xoxox

"Police have confirmed the arrest of the gang that hijacked Flight 867" Hermione smiled at the television as the news was read out "And it seems that the mysterious group that landed the plane now has a name, or at the very least, a calling card. The group was found handcuffed and gagged in their hideout last night. When questioned, they said they had no idea who attacked them and left them in that state, but a clear perspex case with a playing card in it was left on top of their television" The newsreader smiled "It seems that the passengers of Flight 867 owe their safe landing - and their lives - to a group that go by the name The Five of Diamonds"

"Too pretentious?" Luna asked. Hermione shrugged.

"No one will know it is us. Plus since there's only four of us it will confuse the crap out of them"

"In a related story - the five paintings that were stolen during the hijacking turned up back at the museum they were on loan from early this morning" The newsreader continued "The owner of the collection said they were back in their original positions 'as if nothing had changed'" She paused "Whether this was connected to The Five of Diamonds is yet another mystery, but not one the owner will be looking into as she is just glad to have her property back" Hermione grinned.

"And they all lived happily ever after" She said, then looked at Luna "So what's next?"


End file.
